Not all dreams come true
by RomannReignssLeakee
Summary: Roman Reigns and Maya were in love but when his big push causes a split she can no longer have him in her life, all the while he's fighting for a place in her life, while being engaged to the one girl he told her not to worry about
1. Chapter 1

_I've been having this idea for a while and wanted to do at least a one shot about it and finally got motivation at 4 am to write it._

* * *

"Oh hey Maya." Roman said when he bumped into her outside a coffee shop.

"Roman. Hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"I've been good."

Roman and Maya just stood there awkwardly in an uncomfortable silence. If you told them 6 months ago this is how they would be, they wouldn't have believed you. 6 months ago Roman and Maya were living together, planning their future together. She quit her job and moved to Pensacola to be closer to him, and to see him more since WWE did so many shows there. She sacrificed her life, the one she knew with her family, her friends, a steady paycheck to be with him and make it easier on him. She went through being trashed by his fans, cheating rumors, losing touch with people who meant so much to her for him. And here they are 6 months later unable to hold a conversation.

"Sooo..." Roman said while looking around.

"I hear your engaged." Maya said, hoping it wasn't true.

"Oh uh yeah..to Jessie." Roman said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jessie? The girl you told me not to worry about? Nice." Maya scoffed and started to walk away.

"Maya wait! I didn't plan for it. While you and I were together, she was nothing to worry about."

"She just turned into fiancee less than a year after we broke up?"

"She was there for me. She helped me move on."

"Which you clearly did easily."

"What do you want me to say Maya? I'm sorry?"

"No. I don't want you to say anything you don't mean."

"I do mean it. I'm sorry."

"For what? Being engaged to her? After only 6 months? Or are you sorry that I tried like hell to save our relationship and you didnt?"

"I did try! We couldn't even hold a conversation anymore. It was over and you know that, in your heart, you know it."

"It was over because you gave up. I always fought for you and you never could for me. When distance got too much I quit and moved to you. I left everything I knew behind for you. I didn't know if I would find a job, I lost some of my best friends for you but as soon as we start growing apart, instead of fixing it you ended it."

"I made sacrifices too." Roman said.

"Yeah you did for your dream, not me."

"I wasn't going to give up my dream. You couldn't ask me to."

"Did I ever?! No. I asked you to give a damn and work on us and you didn't. I thought you and I were going to marry and now youre going to vow your life to someone else."

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry! How many times would you like for me to say it. I'm sorry it didn't work out. You think I ever thought you would move here and we'd break up? You think I ever thought I'd be engaged to someone else? No. But life is unpredictable like that. You roll with it."

"No you fight for what you want. Stop putting this all on life because you didn't care enough to fight."

"I was fighting for my dream! Becoming the top guy, becoming champion."

"Okay Roman." Maya sighed walking away. This is why she never wanted to see him. She knew from the moment they broke up it would always be a fight and she hated it.

"Stop walking away! Let's just talk about it." Roman grabbed her arm.

"There's nothing to talk about! We broke up, you moved on. Congrats!"

"I don't want you hating me." Roman said looking down.

"I could never hate you. You were the love of my life Roman. You were who I wanted to spend my life with. That's gone and I can't hate you, but I can't talk to you or be in your life anymore."

"I wish i could fix it okay? If there was a time machine I'd go back and fix it but there isn't and I can't let you just walk away and not be in my life anymore."

"You dont get to decide that."

"Why not!? Im in this too!"

"Because you got your dream."

"What?" Roman asked looking at Maya confused.

"You were my dream, but not all of us get to have our dreams come true like you did. So let me deal with having my dream broken my way." Maya said with tears in her eyes. "You sacrificed everything and got your dream, I sacrificed everything and got nothing. You don't get to decide how I deal with that. Congrats on having your dream come true, truly you deserve it. Congrats on your engagment, I'm happy you found happiness even though it kills me." Maya turned to walk away.

"I wish it was you." Roman said quietly.

Maya opened her mouth to say something but shut it and kept walking. Nothing she could say would change anything. He got his dream, his perfect life and she was left having to pick up the pieces of her broken self. Walking away from Roman killed her, but not as much as staying woudl have.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was going to make this a one shot but since there was a few people wanting more I'm going to try to turn this into a story so if you can help by leaving reviews I appreciate it so much._

* * *

Maya opened the door to her house, mentally thanking God her roommate was at work right now, she threw her purse on the couch, sat down and immeditely put her head in her hands. She wasn't prepared to see Roman at all and definitely wasn't prepared to have an argument with him. Roman used to be her best friend, her better half. They had so many amazing memories together but when he broke up with her, Maya decided to ignore all those memories, only focus on the bad, the fighting, the disagreements, the whole end of their relationship to try to cope. Seeing him brought it all back though. Not just the bad, when she saw him smiling she remembered all the times he smiled with her, all the laughs and the love and now here she was feeling broken again.

"Hey, you okay?" Maya heard a quiet voice say. She looked up seeing her roommate, Meg.

"Yeah I'm...no... I ran into Roman today." Maya said.

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight. I found out he is engaged, and it's to the one girl I wouldn't want him with at all, and he was saying that he should be in my life pretty much and I told him no."

"Well, can I ask you a question?"

"You kinda just did but go ahead."

"Do you really not want him in your life?"

"Honestly, it's not about want. Do I want him in my life? Of course. But I also dont't want him to be engaged, i want us to go back and not have broken up. Want has nothing to do with it, it's what I need and I need to not have him in my life. Having him around will only make it harder to get over him, which has already been hard you know?"

"Maybe having him around will help you move on."

"I don't get how that makes sense?" Maya replied looking at Meg like she had three heads.

"Closure. It's been 6 months and you're still not even a little bit moved on and maybe that's because you're holding out hope, or you're holding onto that hurt because you never got an answer."

"Having the guy I wanted to spend my life with around, as he's planning to spend his life to the girl I was worried about, won't help me move on."

"Why don't you just meet him and ask any questions you're wondering? I mean you two already know how touchy it will be and how easy it'll be for you to fight so maybe it's time to just get all that out, the anger, the hurt, the disappointment, all of it. Ask him questions, yell at him, tell him to fuck off and move on." Maya let out a short laugh before rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know."

"What's the worse that could happen? You fight and don't talk anymore? The worst has already happened. I know Roman really loved and cared for you and if you call him right now asking for closure, he'll do everything in his power to give it to you."

"I don't even have his number saved anymore."

"As if you don't have it memorized. I'm going to take a shower. Just think about it." Meg said walking by Maya squeezing her arm in the process.

Maya grabbed her purse and pulled her cell phone out of it contemplating what Meg said. Deep down she did want closure, but seeing Roman made her anxious. She was scared to make the call but knowing Meg she was going to bug her about this until she did it, at least that's the excuse she gave herself as she started typing in Roman's number.

Roman was shocked when Maya's face popped up on his phone screen, he never deleted her number. On the third ring he cleared his throat and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Roman, it's Maya."

"Oh, Maya. What's up?"

"I just uh...have..umm" Maya let out a frustrated sigh. It shouldn't be this hard.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...it's just that...you never really gave me closure and I don't think that's fair."

"What can I do to give you closure, Maya?"

"I just have a lot of questions and things I left unsaid that I really want to say."

"Alright well you know I'll answer any of your questions, I have no problem with that."

"Okay well I think we should do it in person so if you're not busy right now can we just meet somewhere?"

"I can come to your place if you want?"

Maya thought about it for a minute. Truth be told she both wanted him here and not, but she found herself saying yes. She gave Roman her addrress, she was the one to move out of their shared place when they broke up. After she hung up the phone she found herself pacing back and forth.

"Chill." Meg said walking down the stairs.

"I called Roman. For closure like you said. He's on his way over."

"You're doing it here?"

"Yeah. Why is that bad? Should I call and move it? Where to?" Maya asked in one breathe picking up her phone.

"Maya chill!" Meg said grabbing Maya by the shoulders. It's fine. I was going to go out with some people from work but if you rather I stay here I can."

"No..that's fine. I might text you to come home though depending how this goes."

"Okay, I'll be checking my phone boo." Meg said hugging Maya and walking out the door.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Maya heard a car door shut and her anxiety shot up. She never thought it would ever be like this with Roman. She heard the doorbell and slowly stood up taking a deep breath and walking over to the door and letting Roman in.

"So... do you need anything to drink?" Maya asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No I'm fine." Roman replied taking off his sunglasses. Maya sat on the couch and Roman sat next to her. "So what are your questions?"

"I guess my first would be..why did you break up with me?"

"We couldn't hold a conversation anymore and it shouldn't be like that. I just thought that we were over for a while but kept trying to act like we weren't that it got to a point we couldn't deny the distance anymore and neither of us were happy so it needed to end."

"You weren't willing to fight for us."

"Yes I was Maya. I did."

"I don't get how you did."

"I still came home to you, I still tried to hold conversations with you, I tried to remain a big part of your life but we couldn't even talk about our lives anymore because I had no idea who the people you were talking about were."

"Because you showed no interest. When you were up and coming you always found time for me, then you got a huge push or whatever you call them and suddenly I didn't matter. Talking to me everyday wasn't a priority anymore. I stayed home working, always watching you on Raw and Smackdown and all your other wrestling shows even though I'm not a fan just because it was you, I constantly listened and was there for you and you stopped caring."

"I didn't stop caring. It just got complicated. It wasn't as simple to balance my job with our relationship anymore. You hated the distance, and believe me I did too but I was able to handle it and you weren't you just-"

"I was able to handle the distance just fine when you acted like you gave a damn." Maya interruppted.

"I always cared Maya! Things just started getting in the way, I was never home, we were on completely different time schedules."

"And Jessie showed up." Maya said, immeditely feeling her heart break.

"I swear to you, when I was with you, there was nothing between her and I."

"How can that be true when 6 months later you're engaged to her?"

"When we broke up, she was there for me, she helped me focus on other things, she just was able to make me happy when I wasn't."

"You know she wanted you the whole time you were with me right? You have no idea how it feels knowing of all people, you're engaged to her. It really feels you stabbed me in the chest."

"Im honest to God sorry. I never pictured that happening. We just became close because we were always on the road, you get close with those people fast, we had so much in common and I guess since our relationship was falling apart that did speed it up but I never had the intention of leaving you for her."

"But you did."

"No I didn't. I just couldn't do it anymore. We ended, and her and I just happened to end up together but it wasn't like I left you and went right to her."

"I...I just feel it's not right you're with her. I made all these sacrifices for you, for us just to have it all taken from me." Maya took a shaky breath. "I mean, I moved to Florida for you, quit my job, left my family and friends behind and started over by myself because you were never here. I did everything I could to make this work."

"I know, Maya. I know how much you gave up and it sucks that sometimes it just doesn't work out."

"Are you going to open up anytime soon?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I am."

"No you're not. I know you Roman. I know when you're holding back and that's what you're doing right now. Trying to give politically correct answers, it's like you're trying to avoid hurting my feelings and that's going to do nothing for me, it's not going to give me closure that you owe me so just freaking tell me!" Maya said raising her voice and standing up from the couch and looking down at Roman.

"Tell you what?!" Roman yelled.

"The truth!"

"The truth? Ha fine!" Roman replied standing up. "The truth is I was head over heels in love with you but you acted like only you gave shit up for us. You always act like I just got everything perfect and you're the one who sacrificed everything. Do you honestly think it didn't hurt me ending things with you?! It breaks my heart knowing you aren't in my life at all anymore. You act like I'm 100% over you and I'm not!"

"Then why are you with her?"

"You don't have a right to know about things between her and I."

"I bet you told her things between us while we were fighting or 'growing apart'" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Why can't we talk like mature adults!? Why do you have to make it into a fight?!"

"Because you broke me Roman! You didn't just break my heart, you broke ME." Roman looked at Maya and could see in her eyes she was telling the truth and it hurt him. "So sorry I'm not going to sit here and bite my tongue but you owe me an explanation."

"There's not a simple explanation! If there was I'd give it to you. I'm so tired of fighting with you though. Maybe I should just go." Roman said walking to the door.

"No, I have one more question."

"What's that?" Roman said turning to look at Maya while his hand was on the door.

"Why'd you say you wish it was me?"


	3. Chapter 3

sT

 **So this took forever but I finally updated and will be updating consistently now! Review please :)**

* * *

"Why'd you say you wish it was me?"

Roman immeditely looked down, he half wished he never said it, it would only complicate things more but he promised Maya he would answer her questions.

"I said I wish it was you because.." Roman trailed off thinking hard about how to word his answer as his hand fell from the door knob. "Because part of me will always wish it was you." he said trying to give an easy answer.

"Why? I want a real reason Roman. I deserve a real reason Roman." Maya said sternly but quietly.

Roman let out a deep sigh before talking again. "Because you were the one I planned a life with before wrestling happened for me. You're the one who was there for me supporting me as my dream came true. We had so many good memories and you used to be the love of my life and it's just hard to get over that. I love Jessie, I do. It's just hard to not miss you and wonder how it would be if it was you with me instead of her."

"Used to be...so she took my place as the love of your life huh?" Maya said quietly looking down.

"Maya, you have got to stop feeling like she took your place. Yes I'm with her now, but that doesn't mean she is a replacement for you. You're irreplaceable. The love I had for you was so real, but so is the love I have for her. Things and feelings change and I'm sorry you got hurt, it was never my intention. I wish I could fix it and make it right, just tell me how to do that."

"You can start by leaving." Maya said feeling the tears in her eyes.

"You called me over here for a reason! Let's talk and figure out how this can work, how we can stay in each others lives!"

"I don't want you in my life Roman!" Maya yelled looking up at him as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"That's not fair." Roman said extremely quietly, feeling his heart break.

"Yes it is! You have your dream job, and your dream girl, you're engaged and I have nothing so I think it's up to me if I want you around and I don't!"

Roman wanted to argue and tell her how they should stay friends, how it'd be better but he knew her and knew there was no changing her mind.

"Fine, I'll go. Just know you will always matter to me and I will always have love for you okay? I'm here if you ever need." Roman said before opening the door to leave.

"I wish I never met you." was the last thing he heard Maya say to him as he shut the door and walked to his car. Those words broke his heart like never before. He never imagined he would lose Maya or that she would regret him so much. He felt his eyes stinging but was trying to so hard to hold it together. He knew he should start driving but he would be driving to Jessie and at this moment in time he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted.

* * *

"Hey girl! How was the talk with Roman?" Meg said after coming home from her hang out.

"I hate him." Maya answered shortly not looking up from her computer.

"What happened?" Meg said walking up and sitting next to Maya at the desk in her room.

"He told me I was replaced. I was nice to have around but now Jessie is here and she's better so bye Maya." Maya said finally shutting her laptop.

"He said that?!" Meg asked in disbelif.

"Well...not in so many words but that's basically what he said."

"Maybe you should-"

"Maybe you should mind your business and leave me alone." Maya interuppted climbing into her bed and turning her back to Meg.

"I know you're hurt, but don't take it out on the people actually here for you. Good night." Meg said before she slightly slammed Maya's door shut.

* * *

"Hey baby!" Jessie smiled walking up and kissing Roman when he finally got home. "I ordered some pizza and wings. I figured it'd be easier to order than make something since we're back on the road tomorrow."

"Oh um yeah that works thanks." Roman said walking past her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked looking at him concerned.

"Nothing."

"Let's try again but this time you tell me the truth." Jessie said grabbing his hand and forcing him to turn and look at her.

"I went to talk to Maya."

Jessie visibly stiffened. "Why?"

"She wanted closure."

"Did she get any?"

"No. She just got to tell me she regretted me. I asked her to stay friends and she wished she never met me."

"Why would you need to stay friends with her baby? Exes don't stay friends."

"Because she was important to me Jess, you know that."

"I know you were heartbroken after her. I know you were miserable. Why want someone like that in your life?"

Roman just stayed quiet he knew if he defended Maya that it would just start an argument. Just like it did anytime he mentioned Maya.

"Look Roman, I know you cared about her but that's the past right? You're with me, I'm your future and I wouldn't feel comfortable having her in your life or around and my feelings are a little more important in this okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you have past memories and you want to hold onto that, fine I can deal with that but, as your fiancee I think my feelings about not wanting her in your life matter more than you wanting her in it. Our relationship is number one now and your ex should stay in your past. You don't need her you have me now okay?"

Roman just nodded his head and Jessie smiled walking past him to make him a plate for dinner.

* * *

Later than night Jessie was in the shower as Roman packed their bags. Since he was alone he pulled out his cellphone unlocking it and going to his gallery. He kept looking at pictures of Maya and him, going to his messages and reading locked text messages from her.

"Don't let the old ball and chain see that." he heard from behind him turning and seeing Dean there.

"I was just um-"

"Reminscing about your ex? Yeah I can see that." Dean said sitting down on the bed.

"I saw her today, man."

"And?"

"And we talked, fought she said she wishes she never met me."

"I can see it." Dean shrugged.

"What?"

"What? That's just how she is. YOu know that. Besides what's the big deal? You moved on anyway so who cares?" Dean said.

"Who cares about what?" Jessie asked walking into the room drying her hair.

"About what we were talking about." Dean said shortly.

"Which was?"

"None of your business. There's a reason you weren't in the room while we were talking about it." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Dean and Jessie didn't get along. Not because of Maya, Dean didn't find that to be any of his business. He just didn't trust her. He thought she was manipulating Roman and it didn't sit right with him.

"Nice to see you're still an ass Dean."

"Won't ever change that with you sweetheart." Dean smiled. "I'll see you later big dog." he said before getting up and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Jessie asked Roman when Dean was gone.

"We were talking about travel arrangments."

"And hows that none of my business?" Jessie questioned.

"You know Dean just likes to bug you. That's really all it was about hun." Roman said faking a smile at her.

"Good. For a second I thought it was about Maya." she chuckled before sitting down next to him to help him finish packing.

"Yeah...definitely wasnt about her." Roman lied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to people who have reviewed. If you could continue to do so, maybe let me know where you would be interested in seeing this go, I would appreciate it!**

* * *

 **1 WEEK LATER**

It's been a week since Maya last talked to Roman and no matter how much she tried not to she would hear his words echoing in her head every day. She wished she was able to move on as easy as he did, as if they were nothing but she couldn't.

It was her day off so she was sitting on her couch making plans for her, meg and their friends that night to go do some karaoke. She used to love to do it but hasn't since her and Roman split. She figured the best way to get over him was stop avoiding places and things because of him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she wasn't going to answer it but whoever was at the door wasn't going away anytime soon. Sighing she got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked, the venom obvious in her voice.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Roman."

"I haven't been around Roman." Maya said sternly glaring at Jessie.

"He told me you two talked."

"Yeah a week ago. You're a little late."

"Oh sorry I was busy traveling the world with my fiance. But I'm here now, and you need to realize you two were never going to last, you're over he's with me. So if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him. Okay sweetheart?" Jess smiled before turning and walking to her car.

Maya slammed the door and let out a scream. When Maya first met Jessie she told Roman to be careful that she didn't trust her. Roman always said she was just paranoid. Paranoid..right. Maya thought walking over and picking up her phone.

"We need to go out asap! I need a drink." Maya sent in a group message to her friends.

* * *

Later that night Maya was at a booth surrounded with alcohol and friends, waiting for her turn to go sing a song.

"I forgot how fun this used to be." She laughed before taking a sip of her drink watching as a couple sang a duet together.

"You forgot how fun life used to be. Time to change that!" Meg smiled

Maya smiled back but it slowly faded when she saw Roman, Dean and Jessie walk into the bar.

"You know..I think it's time for me to go." she said downing the rest of her drink and going to stand up.

"No, I don't think so!" Josh, a friend of Meg's said. "You're staying here, you're singing a song and you're going to have fun."

"My ex-"

"Who cares?! Stop letting him ruin everything." Meg said annoyed.

Maya was about to answer when they announced her name saying she was next. Roman froze and looked at the stage, he had no idea she was here and wasn't ready to see her again yet.

"Whoa she's looking good." Dean said when Maya took the stage.

"No one cares Dean!" Jessie scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Roman said as he rushed to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Roman heard Dean ask from behind him.

"Going to the bathroom?"

"Or hiding out like a child because your ex is singing a song?" Dean said while eyeing Roman.

"It's not like that Dean." Roman sighed.

"Then let's go listen to her finish whatever she's singing." Dean said grabbing the door and holding it open. Roman followed Dean out of the bathroom but chose to stay leaning on the wall listening to Maya rather than going back to his table with Jessie.

 _"But you didn't have to cut me off_  
 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
 _And I don't even need your love_  
 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
 _No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
 _I guess that I don't need that though"_

Maya looked out into the crowd spotting Roman instantly and feeling her heart drop but chose to look right into his eyes as she finished the song.  
 _"Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

The music stopped and the crowd was cheering but it was all blurred to Maya. All she could see, focus on, was Roman leaning against the wall staring at her with hurt on his face. It felt like an enternity, but was really only seconds, staring at Roman. Suddenly she found herself running off the stage and out of the bar all together. As soon as the cold air of outside hit her face she started breathing hard and realized she was crying.

"Dammit!" she yelled punching the wall behind her.

"What'd the wall do to you?" she heard a familar voice. She turned to see Dean with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Hey Dean." she said instantly wiping the tears from her face.

"Want to go somewhere? Grab something to eat? Just get away from here?" Maya nodded her head looking at the ground and walking off with Dean.

"Jessie stopped by my place today." Maya said to Dean after sitting in silence at a diner for close to ten minutes.

"What? Why?"

"Tell me to stay away from Roman."

"Like she did?" Dean scoffed. "Sorry." he apologized immeditely when he saw Maya's hurt face.

"No it's fine. I mean she is his finacee so she has a right to not want certain people around him but I mean our conversation wasn't even friendly. I even told him I wish I never met him."

"Damn.. that'd explain it."

"Explain what?" Maya questioned.

"Why he's been so down lately. You know he cares for you and wants you in his life."

"Dean don't. Okay? Just...don't."

"Okay, okay." Dean held up his hands.

Just then the waiter brought their food and the two started eating in silence.

"Is Roman..you know happy?" Maya finally asked the question that's been killing her. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted him to be as miserable as she was.

"Sometimes. He's happy when he's in the ring, meeting fans, granting wishes, all that. At home? Not so much. Honestly, this stays between us, but I don't think he wants to be with Jessie."

"They're engaged Dean."

"Because she pressured him."

"What?"

"When you two broke up, Roman was a mess. I mean I've never seen him like that and like the rat that she is, she used it to her advantage. She tried to act like a friend to Roman and they got together or whatever next thing I know they're engaged. He told me she wanted a commitment, that she wanted something to show they're together like an engagement ring and it happened."

"Well, Roman's a grown man. He still chose to do it."

"She's manipulative."

"How Dean?"

"She knew your relationship was falling apart, she played it, she's using Roman."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I..I just don't trust her."

"Well like I said Roman's a grown man. He has to make his own decisions and deal with the consquences."

"So you don't care that he could be being taken advanage of?"

"I can't care Dean, because every time I've cared about him it's biten me in the ass. Don't get me wrong I hope you're wrong but I can't be concerned about him. I have to finally put myself first and whatever happens with them happens. It's on him. He chose to leave me and get with her."

"Maya-"

"I'm done talking about it." Maya said pushing her food away from her, not feeling hungry anymore.

* * *

 **Later that evening.**

"Leave Maya alone." Dean said walking into Roman and Jessie's house.

"Sure come on in Dean." Jessie said walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Whatever. Leave her alone got it?" Dean said sternly, staring at Jessie.

"What's going on?" Roman questioned looking back and forth between the two.

"Little miss perfect here decided to go to Maya's house today."

"You did?! Why?!" Roman said turning his attention to Jessie.

"It's not a big deal Roman. I told her to stay away from you that's all." she shrugged.

"That's all?! That wasn't your place!" Roman slightly raised his voice.

"Umm I'm your finacee and if your ex is coming around it is my place."

"You got what you wanted, you broke Roman up from a girl who actually gave a damn about him not his status so just leave her the hell alone or deal with me." Dean yelled before walking out of their house and slamming their door.

"Geeez, your friend is crazy." Jessie said shaking her head.

"Don't call him that. And don't go behind my back to tell people not to be in my life." Roman said grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?!"

"To Maya's. I'm going to apologize for what you did." Before Jessie could repsond Roman was out the door.

Meg had texted Maya that she was spending the night at Josh's so not to wait up and since Maya was alone she decided she was going to get beyond drunk to forget everything she possibly could.

"Maya open up." Maya heard followed by some knocks. She knew that voice, it was Roman. She tried to tell herself not to open the door but the alcohol was clouding her judgement and she found herself opening it.

"Oh look it's Roman!" She sang opening the door taking a gulp from her bottle and walking over to the couch.

Roman followed her inside and saw empty beer bottles, smirnoff bottles and half empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"So what are you doing here? Tell me to leave you alone like Jess did?" she slurred.

"Actually I'm here to apologize. I had no idea she was coming here and I told her she had no right."

"Okayyyyy." she said before drinking the rest of her drink.

"Why don't we get you some water?" Roman sighed walking into the kitchen and bringing back a glass of water.

"Why don't we get you back to your fianceeeeeee?" she said dragging out fiancee while accidentally knocking the glass of water onto the floor breaking the glass. "Oooooops." she laughed falling to the floor to try to clean it up.

"Don't, I got it." Roman said kneeling down beside her.

"Ow!" Maya exclaimed pulling her hand back extremely fast.

"What? What happened?"

"I cut myself." she said looking down at her hand.

"Let me see." Roman said grabbing her hand. "That's gotta hurt."

"Not as badly as a broken heart." Maya responded looking right into his eyes.

"I'll umm..go get the first aid kit." Roman said quickly getting up walking to the bathroom.

While Roman was looking for the first aid kit Maya was sitting on the floor on her knees looking at the blood pool from her finger. She thought to herself that it felt nice to see physical evidence of the pain. A broken heart no one could see, no one knew it was there but this? This was visible, people knew she was hurting this way.

"Come on." Roman said slowly guiding her to her feet to sit her back on the couch. "It's actually not that bad, you won't need stitches or anything." He said when he finished cleaning and wrapping up her finger. When he finished he held her hand a little longer, liking the feeling of familiarity and comfort of it.

"I wish I could quit you." Maya mumbled.

"What?" Roman said gently, looking up at her.

"I wish I could quit you. I remember watching Brokeback hearing the line and thinking how much it had to hurt to feel that way. How I hoped I never would but, I do."

"Maya...what do you mean?"Roman asked.

"I mean I wish I could quit you. I havent. I still think of you, wonder about you, watch wrestling for you. I just wish I could quit. Act like we never existed like you do."

"I don't do that Maya."

"Yes you do."

Roman questioned if he should really tell her this but he figured she was so drunk there was no way she could remember. "I still have saved messages from you. I read them all the time. I look at pictures of us all the time. I even check your social media to make sure you're okay. I haven't quit you, Maya."

"You havent?" she asked slowly looking up at him.

"No."

"It seems like it."

"I know but trust me I haven't. Part of my heart is still broken from losing you. I'm starting to think it always will be."

"I don't get how we let this happen to us Roman.. it was always us against the world. And now it's like it's you vs me. I never wanted that."

"It just all happened so fast Maya. I'm not sure how we got here but I wish we never did."

"I just wish I could get over you."

"I'm not over you either."

"You're engaged." Maya said, realizing he was still holding her hand and pulling it back.

"I know. But I'd be lying if I said there weren't days I wished I was waking up next to you still. Coming home to you. Kissing you good night. Way more days than I care to admit I wish it was you."

"If you could take it back, would you?" Maya asked looking into his eyes.

Roman looked in Maya's eyes and he knew he couldn't lie to her. Those eyes never let him.

"Yes."

As soon as Roman said that Maya kissed him. Roman was shocked at first but kissed her back quickly their lips moving together.

"I forgot how good you tasted." Maya said after they parted, their foreheads still together.

"God, I've been wanting this for so long." Roman said kissing Maya again.

Maya found herself laying backwards on the couch and pulling Roman on top of her never breaking the contact between their lips.

This was definitely the last thing Roman thought was going to happen when he came over here tonight.

The next morning Maya woke up with a killer headache feeling like if she even tried to think about moving she was going to be puking forever.

"Morning, here." Roman said handing her pills, a glass of water and putting a plate of food down next to her.

"Thanks.." She mumbled.

She put the glass down and looked up to see Roman standing there in nothing but his boxers and she slowly looked down and realized she was wearing his T shirt but not much of anything else and guilt immeditely washed over her.

"Roman...did we..?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who review I really appreciate it!**

 **Please review this chapter :)**

* * *

"Roman...did we...?"

"Have sex? No we didn't Maya."

"Then what happened? Why aren't you dressed and why am I wearing your shirt?"

"You were beyond drunk when I got here and you puked all over your clothes, I tried to get you new ones and you kept saying you just wanted my shirt so I gave it to you. I'm not wearing pants because I didn't want to sleep in jeans. That's all Maya."

"So we really didn't do anything at all?" Maya questioned looking at Roman unsure.

Roman thought back to the night before of them kissing and decided it was best to act like it never happened. "We didn't do anything at all."

Maya slowly nodded her head and took another drink of her water.

"Listen, I should get going Jessie was expecting me home last night. Meg's here so you should be fine but if you need anything you can call me." Roman said as he pulled on his jeans.

* * *

"Where were you all night?! Were you with Maya?!" Jessie demanded as soon as Roman walked in the door.

"She was drunk Jessie, i was taking care of her and making sure she was safe."

"Her little roommate couldn't do that?!"

"She wasn't home."

"And you couldn't call because?"

"I'm sorry Jessie, I should have called I just got caught up in taking care of her, it was bad and when she finally went to bed I crashed on the couch. I'm sorry baby. I should have called or texted." Roman said walking up to Jessie and putting his hands on her hips.

"So nothing happened?" Jessie sighed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing happened baby. I'm going to go shower then I'll take you out to lunch huh?" Roman smiled.

"Okay babe." Jessie said kissing Roman and letting him go.

While Roman went to shower Jessie went in their shared bed room to get ready for their lunch date when she heard Roman's phone go off. Usually she ignored it but when she looked at the screen and saw Maya's name the curiousity got the best of her. She grabbed his phone debating if she should open it for a few minutes before finally unlocking his phone and clicking the message icon.

 _Roman, you forgot to grab your shirt before you left this morning. Let me know when you can come get it. Thanks for last night._

Jessie slammed his phone down and realized she was so mad that he didn't come home last night it didn't completely register with her that Roman didn't have a shirt on when he came home.

"You ready to go babe?" Roman asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Nothing happened right?" Jessie scoffed.

"What?"

"You said nothing happened between you and Maya."

"Nothing did Jessie."

"Then why did you leave your shirt there? And why did she thank you for last night?!"

"What are you-" Roman stopped when he noticed his phone wasn't where he left it "Did you go through my phone?"

"Yup."

"You went behind my back to go through my things? Are you kidding me?"

"I was getting ready and saw she texted you and opened it. Good thing I did or I'd be walking around like an idiot trusting you!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is your shirt there!?"

"Because she got sick and wanted to wear it. We didn't do anything!"

"You really don't see something wrong with letting another girl wear your shirt?! Leaving it there? Being gone all night without telling me?!"

"I told you I was wrong and I apologized! It's just a shirt Jessie it's not that big a deal!"

"Roman! It's a huge deal! You were shirtless there and I'm supposed to believe nothing happened?!"

"Nothing did! How many times do I have to say it?!"

Jessie stood up from the bed and walked in front of Roman. "Look me in the eyes and promise nothing happened between you and Maya last night."

Roman looked into Jessie's eyes and couldn't bring himself to lie to her and just sighed and looked down.

"I knew it." Jessie whispered tears in her eyes. "You slept with her."

"No! No baby I didn't!" Roman said grabbing her hands. "Look at me."

Jessie looked up tears running down her face. Roman grabbed her face with both his hands and looked into her eyes. "I did not sleep with her."

"Then what did you do?"

"We kissed."

"I got to go." Jessie said pulling away from Roman and grabbing her purse.

"No let's talk about this." Roman said grabbing her arm when she walked past him.

"We could have talked! Last night! Or when I first asked you! But no you wanted to lie. I can't believe you did this." Jessie said pulling her arm away and wiping her eyes.

"Babe I'm sorry. I messed up but please just stay so we can talk."

"I need to get out of here." Jessie said walking quickly out of the room and to her car.

* * *

Maya was lying on the couch watching TV with Meg when they heard pounding on the door.

"I'll get it" Meg said, lifting Maya's head off her lap.

"Jessie?"

"Where's the hoe?!" Jessie yelled pushing past Meg.

"Excuse me?" Maya said sitting up.

"I said Where. Is. The. Hoe!" Jessie said walking up to Maya to get in her face.

"Um you don't get to walk into our house and talk to her like that." Meg said getting in between Maya and Jessie.

"When she hooks up with my fiancee I do!"

"I didnt hook up with Roman." Maya said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me! His shirt is right there!" Jessie yelled pointing at his shirt folded on the table.

"It doesn't mean we hooked up!"

"He already told me what happened!"

"Nothing happened!" Maya yelled back pushing Meg to the side and getting in Jessie's face.

"Stop lying he told me you guys kissed!"

"What? We didn't kiss." Maya said confused.

"Is lying your default setting or something!? He told me you kissed."

"I don't remember okay?! He told me nothing happened." Maya said.

"Give me your phone." Meg suddenly spoke up.

"What? Why?" Maya said turning her attention to Meg.

"Just do it." Maya handed Meg her phone and Meg dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Maya, how you feeling?" They all heard Roman's voice.

"Roman it's actually Meg. You're on speaker. It seems you told Maya nothing happened but told Jessie something did so which is it?"

"This isn't something we should talk about on the phone." Roman sighed.

"Which is it Roman?!" Maya said loudly.

"Something did happen."

Maya looked surprised but her surprised face quickly turned to anger. She picked up Roman's shirt and shoved it at Jessie.

"Take his damn shirt and get the hell out!"

"Give it to him yourself! Next time, don't be a drunk whore and you'll know what you do!" Jessie said shoving Maya and storming out of the house.

"I'm on my way over."Roman said from the phone.

"Don't bother." Maya said.

"He already hung up Maya. Want me to deal with this?" Meg asked looking sympathetic.

"No, i have a lot to say to him." After a few minutes of thinking.

Roman pulled up to Maya's house and saw Maya outside on the porch.

"This isn't good." he sighed to himself and got out of the car walking up to her.

"Hey.." Roman said sitting down next to Maya.

"What happened last night?" Maya asked while looking at the shirt in her hands.

"We kissed."

"Details Roman. What happened?"

"We were talking and you kissed me."

"How far did it go?"

"Not that far."

"Roman! You lied to me and let me get blindsided by your fiancee so just tell me what happened!" Maya said frustrated.

"We were talking, you asked if I would take it all back and I said yes. You kissed me and I kissed back. You pulled me on top of you and we did some over the clothes type of stuff then we stopped. We didn't go too far."

"You're engaged. Kissing is too far." Maya said running a hand through her hair.

"I fucked up."

"You seem to do a lot of that lately." Maya said standing up and handing Roman his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Roman said standing up and looking at her.

"Only because you got caught lying." Maya replied walking into her house and leaving Roman out on the porch alone.

* * *

 **Later that night**

"What's up man?" Dean said sitting on the stool next to Roman at some random local bar.

"Hey man."

"So I heard you fucked up." Dean said smirking at Roman.

"How did you know?!" Roman asked putting his beer down and looking at Dean.

"Maya called me and told me."

"Since when did you and Maya get so close?"

"You know I've always loved that girl." Dean said raising his hand to the bartender.

"Yeah." Roman said downing his drink before the bartender set down another.

"How are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Peachy."

"Seriously man. How are you?"

Roman sighed and set his drink down.

"I lied to both girls I care about and now neither will talk to me. Jessie isn't at home she went to her sister's and Maya won't answer my phone calls."

"You're my brother Roman so I can be honest with you right?"

Roman nodded his head, downing his beer.

"You need to get your head out of your ass, decide which you want and try to fix it. You can't keep running back and forth between both and wonder why you aren't getting anywhere with anyone."

"I'm not going back and forth."

"You jumped at the chance to kiss Maya-"

"I-"

"Save it, I know you. Then you lied to both girls about it so you can still have Jessie. Who do you want?"

"It's not that simple."

"Look man you and Maya were together for a while, ended out of nowhere, then you got with Jessie and already got engaged."

"i don't need the walk through, I was there remember?"

"What I'm saying is you need to actually sit back and think about who you want to be with. Focus on getting them back. If you want Maya then ignore Jessie and try like hell to fix things with Maya, if you want Jessie, leave Maya alone, if you don't want either then man up and leave them both alone."

"This isn't the Dean Ambrose I'm used to it." Roman joked.

"Yeah man, well I grew up. Maybe it's time you do the same." Dean said putting money down on the bar, patting Roman's back and leaving.

Roman sat at the bar for another couple of hours thinking of what Dean said. The old Dean would have been praising him for being involved with two girls now Dean's the voice of reason. He knew he was right but no matter what one of these girls were going to get hurt and that's not what he wanted at all.

Roman pulled out his phone and started rereading his messages from both Maya and Jessie and looking at pictures.

"Hey man, we're closing." The bartender said to Roman while cleaning up behind the bar.

"Oh um yeah, here you go." Roman replied pulling money out of his pocket and leaving the bar.

Roman spent the next 3 hours just driving around trying to figure out what he wanted. He wasn't sure until he found himself at her doorstep at 5 am. He shut off his car, took a deep breath and walked to the door. He stood in front of it for a few seconds before lightly taping.

The door finally opened and Roman let a small smile come to his face.

"What do you want?"

"You."


	6. Chapter 6

**Review please :)**

* * *

"...what?"

"You. I want you, Maya."

"Roman, what are you talking about?" Maya asked completely confused.

"We never should have broke up. I messed up and I lied to try to convince myself it was the right decision but, it wasn't. We both know that. I want you."

Maya walked out of her house, shut the door and sat down on the stairs.

"You do realize you're engaged right?"

"To the wrong girl." Roman said sitting down next to Maya and looking at her intently.

"Roman, why now? Why are you suddenly saying this?"

"Because when I stayed the night here, it was the most at peace I felt. Waking up and you being the first person I saw made me so happy."

"You left me. You broke my heart. Then you lied to me about nothing happening. You proposed to someone else. You said she was the love of your life now, but I'm supposed to believe you want to be with me?"

"I lied. I didn't want to own up to the fact that I messed up the best thing I ever had and made an even bigger mistake asking someone to marry me so I lied. I just can't anymore."

"Why? I just don't understand."

"Honestly? I talked to Dean." Maya shot her head at Roman and looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I was surprised too. He opened my eyes though Maya. I'm so sick of pretending I'm happy and in love with the girl I'm with. I'm not."

"I just...I don't trust you anymore."

"So let me earn it back. Maya, I'm not saying jump into a relationship with me as if the past few months never happened. I'm saying give me another chance, give us another chance. I think we're worth it. We were amazing together."

"What about Jessie?"

"I'll end things with her and we'll work things out."

"Wait..you didn't end things with her yet?!"

"No. But Maya, not for a back up or anything I swear. I just wanted to come tell you first. You were the only thing in my mind. As soon as I leave here I'm going to her and telling her we're over."

"I don't know Roman. You hurt me more than anyone and that's asking a lot."

"I know, and trust me if I could take it all back I would. I am so mad at myself for what I did to you. I'll do whatever to show you. Please Maya?"

"Are you going to stay friends with Jessie?"

"Not if that's not okay with you. My only concern is you."

Maya sighed and looked at the sky while thinking over everything Roman just said to her.

"I don't know if I can do a realtionship with you again." Roman looked down at his hands and Maya grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her, "but we can do friends again and see where that leads. But I need you to be 100% honest with me. And I need you to not have Jessie in your life. I sound crazy jealous but, I can't do it."

"She won't be in my life, I promise."

"Your promises dont' mean much to me Roman."

"I know but I'll make it up okay? We can do this." Roman smiled hugging Maya.

"Please don't make me regret this." Maya said hugging Roman back.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Meg asked as soon as Maya walked in the house.

"Umm Roman's ending his engagement. He just showed up saying he wanted me."

Meg nodded and started pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. A little shock?"

"The only one shocked by this is you."

"Excuse me?"

"Really girl? He still looks at you like he used to. He left his fiancee at home to take care of you. Jessie stormed out of here, and he didn't go after her. Besides Dean told me how he is without you." Meg shrugged.

"Well thanks for telling me."

"I did. You didn't listen. You weren't going to listen until it came from him."

Meg and Maya sat in silence with Meg checking her phone before Maya spoke up.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Meg said setting her phone down giving Maya her full attention.

"Roman. Getting hurt. Getting played. What if this is just a joke?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"What if Roman got dumped and doesn't want to be single so he came to me."

"You really think Jessie is dumping Roman? Come on now."

"Okay..but still he could have changed. What if he's still with her and just using me to cheat? What if we get back together and then he leaves me again?"

"That could definitely happen again."

"Thanks." Maya replied putting her face in her hands.

"Maya, it could happen, you two might not be meant to be and might split, it might not work. You might get your heart broken, he might get his broken. Or, it just might work out. You just might beat the odds. You can sit here all day, everyday thinking of what could happen or you can decide he's worth the risk and try with him. You need to stop keeping yourself so guarded. I know he hurt you really bad, but you never let go of him. He never let go of you. You'll never know, if you never try. Maybe you needed time apart to grow and fully be ready for each other. Either way, try it with him, or don't. Don't be in limbo. It's not fair to either of you okay? Now I need to get ready for work. I love you. Stop over thinking." Meg replied getting up and kissing Maya's head.

Maya sat at the table a little while longer thinking of what Meg told her and her own feelings. Beneath all the hurt, she was still in love with Roman. He was, at one time, her best friend, her rock and her love. Maya was so undecided about what to do, she wanted to try but she wanted to run and protect her heart. After debating for a minute or two she picked up her phone and sent a text.

 _Can we meet for lunch? 1 at BWWs?_

* * *

"Hey, did you forget you said 1?" Dean asked standing up hugging Maya.

"I'm only 5 minutes late Dean!"

"Uh huh still late, I'm a very busy man, Maya." Dean said smiling at Maya.

"Oh I'm so sorry superstar" Maya replied and Dean let out a chuckle.

"So, how are you?" Dean asked

"Confused."

"You're always confused. It's like a permanent state, what else is new?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Ambrose."

"What are you confused about?" Dean asked taking a drink of the beer the waitress put down in front of him.

"Roman."

"God, you two are getting ridiculous."

"Geez sorry, never mind." Maya said picking up the menu and covering her face with it. Dean grabbed it from her hands and put it on the table.

"I didn't mean it how it apparently sounded. What's up?"

"He told me he wanted me."

"About damn time."

"Dean!"

"What? He was being mopey ever since y'all split. It's about time he finally admits he still wants you."

"So he's not playing me?"

"Are you kidding me, Maya? Roman was an asshole for awhile to you, he lied and got with her but he would never purposely play you. If he said he wants you, he wants you."

"So him and Jessie are over?"

"I know he's on his way to have lunch with her. So probably will be soon."

"What if he doesnt?"

"Okay you know I love you, just as i love Roman but you two have got to stop acting like we're still in high school okay? You're both so damn scared to tell each other how you feel but so badly want to know. You both need to grow up and talk to each other not to all of us around. I know you love him, i know he loves you. Now you two, sit in a room and talk about all this shit okay?!"

"Okay..you're right."

"Okay, so text him inviting him to dinner." Dean said taking another gulp of his beer.

"What if he says no?"

"Maya! Do it before I do it for you."

"Okay.." Maya said quietly taking out her phone texting Roman. "So tell me what's been going on with you." Maya said turning her attention back to Dean.

* * *

"Roman, I am so happy you called!" Jessie said standing up from the table to hug Roman.

Roman hugged her back quickly and sat down not really looking at Jessie.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey," Jessie said touching Roman's hand, which he pulled back "what's going on Roman?"

"We need to talk about us."

"Okay. What about us?"

"I think we should break up."

"What?! Why?"

"We just shouldn't be together."

"Is this about Maya?"

"It's about us Jessie. We just aren't meant to be okay? We rushed into this and I'm sorry I just don't have the same feelings. I wish there was an easier way to do this. Just know I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry I have to. I just can't be with you."

"This has nothing to do with Maya?"

"I'm breaking up with you because it's best for me."

"Stop dancing around the question Roman!"

"Jessie, I'm sorry."

"Are you getting back with her?" Jessie sniffiled

Roman didn't say anything just looked around avoiding her eye contact.

"Tell me."

"I'm going to try, yes."

"Wow Roman."

"Please know I'm sorry. We just never should have gotten together as fast as we did. I jumped into another relationship right after hers and mine ended to try to distract me and I never got rid of those feelings for her."

"Wowww so not only do you dump me, you tell me you regret me?"

"No! I'm not saying that. I do care for you, it's just different. I am so sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt, especially by me."

"So what now? We just go to work and carpool like nothing ever happened between us?"

"Um actually..here's the thing, for Maya to trust me I can't really have you in my life anymore.."

Jessie looked at Roman completely shocked and hurt.

"I was there for you when she wasn't. When no one was. How could you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry! I don't have a choice okay? I messed up and this just has to happen for me to try to fix my screw up."

"Losing my finacee and best friend in the same day. That's awesome." Jessie said standing up and throwing her ring at Roman, before storming out of the resturant.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Roman showed up to Maya's house around 7 to take her out to dinner. He brought her flowers, her favorite. Red and white roses. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey Roman, come in." Maya opened the door and smiled.

"I got these for you." Roman handed the roses to Maya when she turned around after shutting the door.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you Roman. I'll go put these in water and then we can go."

"So I thought I could take you to my brothers resturant. The food is really amazing if that's okay with you?" Roman said when Maya came back in the room.

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to go there but never got around to it, that's fine with me."

"I broke up with Jessie." Roman said after a few minutes into their dinner.

"How did she take it?"

"Horribly. More so when I told her she wouldn't be in my life at all anymore."

"I figured she would... look Roman, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, Maya. Look, it sucks that her and I can't remain friends and I wish it could be different and maybe one day it can but right now I want to focus on you and on us. I want to fix this and make us work and if that means that for right now she can't be my friend, then she won't be okay?"

"What if I'm never okay with the thought of you two being friends? I mean, I hate the thought of you two even being co workers."

"Then she just won't ever be my friend. I don't blame you for how you feel about her, or her in my life. I messed up, and this is the punishment."

"Punishment?" Maya said feeling offended.

"Okay punishment is the wrong word. Consquence. I'm not going to lie to you Maya, Jessie is important to me and in an ideal world I wouldn't have to cut her out completely. But in an ideal world you and I never would have broken up and her and I never would have gotten engaged."

"You do understand why I can't handle that right?"

"Of course," Roman said reaching across the table and putting his hand on Maya's, "if the roles were reversed, I would be damned if the guy stayed in your life."

"I'm scared Roman." Maya whispered.  
"Of me?"

Maya nodded her head and looked down.

"I won't hurt you, Maya."

"You've said that before. How is this time going to be different? How are we going to work? How are we not going to grow apart? Why won't we break up? What if-" Maya rushed out in one breath.

"Whoa! Maya breathe! I'm not going to just tuck tail and run this time. I'm going to make time for you, every single day. I'm going to include you in all parts of my life and I want you to do the same. I want to know who your boss is, who the coworker you can't stand is. I want to know everything and I'll tell you everything. Last time I let wrestling completely take over and put you last and I know I was wrong and I won't do it this time. You have no reason to believe me but I'm going to fight to make this work."

"Okay."

"That's it?" Roman questioned.

"I just don't know what to say right now. It's hard to open up to you now. I just need to know you're not going to freak out on me or get mad when I randomly question you, that you'll answer everything I ask."

"Deal Maya. Anything to make this work. I'll answer anything, anytime. I swear.:

Maya nodded again.

"Let's enjoy this meal okay?" Roman smiled trying to make the situation lighter.

The rest of the evening was surprisingly easy for Maya. She thought it was going to be awkard but it wasn't. It was full of reminscing, laughing and stories. She had forgotten just how easy it was with Roman and she started feeling more at ease about this decision.

It was around 10:30 when Roman finally drove to Maya's house to drop her off.

"Oh, fuck." Roman said under his breath.

"What?" Maya said following his gaze to her front door where she saw Jessie sitting there waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long to update but here's a new chapter. Review please :)

* * *

"Here let me go talk to her you wait here." Roman said putting the car in park and shutting it off.

"What? Roman this is my house, I'm not waiting here." Maya said getting out of the car before Roman even replied.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked walking up to Jessie.

"I'm here to talk to my fiancee"

"I'm not your fiancee Jess. We broke up." Roman said slightly stepping in between the two just in case one of them tried to do something to the other.

"Whatever, we need to talk. Without Maya here."

"Then why did you come to my house?" Maya asked giving Jess a dumb look.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him, mmk?"

"Do not catch an attitude with me, when you're standing on my property mmmk?" Maya replied, mocking Jessie's tone.

"This doesn't need to happen. Jess you need to leave." Roman said sternly.

"Um I don't think so. I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing for us to talk about, please just leave." Roman pleaded knowing how pissed off Maya was.

"Fine. I'll just talk to you the 6 days I'll see you. Every week." Jess said flashing a smile to Maya before storming off.

Roman looked at Maya who just shook her head and walked to the front door.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked following closely behind her.

"You should probably go."

"What? Why?"

"I'm just not in the mood for company. Besides you gotta go get ready to go back on the road and see her for the next 6 days." Maya walked into her house and tried to shut the door but Roman put his foot in the way and followed her inside.

"Look Maya, I promised you I wouldn't talk to her anymore and that's the best I can do okay? I can't control that we work at the same job and I will see her a lot. That doesn't mean she's going to be in my life."

"Right. I'm sureeee she won't."Maya rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch.

"You gotta trust me."

Maya stayed silent looking down at her hands. Roman sighed and sat down on the table in front of her grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I know all these issues are my fault but I promise you she will not be in my life okay? I'm trying but I need you to try to. Just try to trust me."

"I can't. I did before, and I got screwed. I don't trust you at all anymore, Roman."

"You said we could give this a try right? Start off as friends? I want that and I'm not going to do anything to screw it up again. Just don't shut yourself off to me completely, please? I'll fight for your trust and for a second chance but you gotta be willing to let it happen. "

"You're going to be around her all the time."

"It doesn't matter. Her and I are done. I cut her out of my life for you."

"She's going to try to be friends with you, or more."

"Maya. I want you. If she tries to talk to me, I'll walk away. I promise you, I want this, I want you and I'll do whatever it takes to get that second chance."

Maya just nodded her head and wouldn't look Roman in the eyes. She knew she didn't trust him, that was obvious she just didn't realize how big of a problem it would be until Jess pointed out she'd be around Roman way more than Maya would be. And Roman lied to her before and she couldn't tell so what's to stop him from doing it again.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked interuppting her thoughts.

"Ummm yeah I'm just tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Have a safe flight tomorrow." Maya faked a smile.

Roman sighed and ran his hand down his face, "Okay sleep well. I'll call you later."

Maya nodded and gave Roman a one arm hug before walking him to the door.

* * *

Later that night Maya kept tossing and turning in bed. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't fall asleep, she kept thinking of Roman being around Jessie and having flashbacks to how everything went down.

 _"You're just going to sit there not saying anything?" Maya asked Roman who was sitting on their couch staring at the TV._

 _"What would you like me to say?"_

 _"Oh I don't know, how about asking how my day was, or how the last three weeks were for me while you were off in Europe!" Maya yelled losing her temper._

 _"I was working! It's not like I took a vacation without you! Besides you didn't ask me how my trip was." Roman stated turning off the TV._

 _"Because I know how it was! It's always so amazing, so magical you can't believe this is your life. You tell me that EVERY week when you come home! Traveling is so amazing! Wrestling is so amazing! Being away from me is so amazing!"_

 _"I never said that!" Roman exclaimed finally yelling back. "I'm sorry, I'm living my dream, I'm sorry I have all these experiences you don't have!"_

 _"I was living my dream, i was having amazing experiences until you asked me to throw it all away to follow you to Florida so you could live yours!"_

 _"I never asked you to quit chasing your dreams, Maya!"_

 _"You just asked me to quit and put yours first."_

 _"So what you regret coming with me?" Roman replied, his voice lowering a bit._

 _"I never said that. I love you. It's just...too different now."_

 _"What is?"_

 _"Us, Roman. You used to text me every morning and call me every night. You used to ask about how my day was, you used to have me fly to different cities to come see you. You used to care about me."_

 _"I still do care about you."_

 _"What's my bosses name?"_

 _"What?" Roman asked confused._

 _"What's my work schedule? What's going on with my sister's divorce?"_

 _"Your sister's getting a divorce?"_

 _"Exactly Roman. You don't even know about my life anymore, or about who's in my life."_

 _"I do know about you! Your boss is that one man, the bald headed man."_

 _"That_ _ **was**_ _my boss. Two jobs ago." Maya said looking down. "I used to feel like you were my best friend Roman. That no matter what went on everything was going to be okay because I had you but I don't even know you anymore. You show no interest in me anymore and the only time you talk to me is to tell me how amazing this week was, then you go to your couch watch TV and don't talk to me until it's time for you to leave again. How does this not bug you?"_

 _"I'm sorry...I.. I guess I just didn't notice."_

 _"Right. Because I'm no longer a priority to you. It's all wrestling, Dean and Jessie."_

 _"Nothing is going on with Jessie! She's just a friend." Roman replied. When Maya stayed silent he continued "You are my priority. What I'm doing now is going to give us an amazing life."_

 _"Yeah Roman, amazing. We'll have tons of money, big house, fancy cars and I'll be living with someone who feels like a stranger that's just so amazing."_

 _"Look when I come back next week we'll go out and we'll reconnect okay? You're still a priority to me baby."_

 _"Ask for the week off." Maya said hopeful._

 _"What?"_

 _"Just this week, we can have a mini vacation and fix us."_

 _"I can't do that."_

 _"Yes you can."_

 _"No I can't."_

 _"You don't want to, there's a difference."_

 _"Babe, I'm living my dream, and creating a bright future for us I can't just ditch that for a week."_

 _"And while you're out there living your dream what am I? Your housekeeper? Your roommate? Because that's how it feels."_

 _"I am not doing this on my one day off." Roman scoffed getting up to walk up the stairs._

 _"Great so we'll just keep sweeping it under the rug! Thanks for the attention, it really means so much!" Maya said in a sarcastic tone._

 _"What do you want from me?!" Roman turned and yelled._

 _"I want my old boyfriend back! The one who gave a damn about me!"_

 _"And I want my girlfriend who wasn't so selfish back but oh well right?!"_

 _"I'm not being selfish! I moved away from everything for you!"_

 _"Stop throwing that in my face! You're a grown ass woman, you made the choice, stop acting like you did me this godly favor. I was going to do this with or without you!"_

 _"And I guess you prefer without me!"_

 _"Maybe I do!" Roman yelled. Roman's reponse caught Maya off guard and she got quiet, looking at the ground so Roman wouldn't see the tears filling her eyes._

 _"We're at two different places in our lives, Maya. I want you here, but you don't want to be here and I am not going to let your decision make or break me." Maya stayed quiet with tears now falling down her face. "So you dont' have anything to say now?"_

 _"What do you want me to say? You don't want me around."_

 _"I didn't say that."_

 _"Yes you did."_

 _"This is too hard. Maybe...maybe we need a break."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Relationships shouldn't be this hard. Maybe we need to take a break from each other and see how we are without each other."_

 _"You've already seen how you are without me, and apparently it's better." Maya said finally looking up and Roman letting him see her cry. "We're not teenagers Roman. You're with me or you're not with me. I'm not doing this break thing."_

 _"Maya please."_

 _"No Roman. Make a decision."_

 _"I..I can't do this Maya. We just shouldn't be together anymore." Maya felt her heartbreak but refused to break down in front of Roman._

 _"I'll get my stuff tomorrow, have fun with Jessie." Maya said running out of their shared house._

Maya felt tears burning her eyes at the memory. She could still feel the exact way she felt that day and she was starting to question if it would ever go away, if it would ever not sting so bad. If she was truly going to try to be Roman's friend she needed to talk to him about everything, including how much he really hurt her. She picked up her phone texting Roman telling him to come over.

A few minutes later Roman pulled up to Maya's house. He knocked on the door but no one came to it. He went to look in the window when he noticed the light in the backyard on and decided to check back there.

"Hey." Roman said seeing Maya sitting on her back porch staring at the stars.

"Hi." she replied quietly.

"You okay?" Roman asked studying her face carefully.

"Remember that day you broke up with me?" Maya asked looking over at Roman who nodded his head.

"I went to the park and sat at a bench crying for hours. I literally sat there til the sun came up and I knew you left. I remember telling myself 'if he's gone it's really over, but if he cared about you he'll still be here to fight for you' and I got to the house and not only were you gone, but you took down any picture that had to do with me. It's like, you were ready for us to break up for a long time."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but my heart was broken too. I took down the pictures right away because I couldn't handle seeing you in them with me, or anyone else smiling after you ran out crying."

"Do you know how I found out about you and Jessie?" Maya said after a moment of silence

"Maya, do we really need to-"

"From twitter." Maya interuppted. "I kept watching wrestling for you, I would keep tabs on you on social media. I thought maybe it really was just a break but no matter what I wanted to support you. I was scrolling through my timeline after you retained your championship and I saw a picture saying Roman celebrates his win with his fiancee and I clicked on it and saw two pictures. One you were hugging and smiling and the other you were kissing. When I saw it was Jessie, it felt like my heart got broken all over again. Not only did you get with the girl you told me not to worry about, you were engaged. I just remember thinking why wasn't I good enough, you know? We were together for years with no engagement but after a few months you were engaged to her. I even started thinking it wasn't a few months, that maybe you were with her for a longer time and just didn't want to tell me you cheated on me." Maya said looking up at the sky.

"I never cheated on you Maya. I didn't tell you about us because I knew you didn't like her and we hadn't talked since that night. I thought it would be cruel to call you up and just say hey I'm engaged. Looking back I should have known whichever way you found out would be way worse than finding out from me I just didn't want to talk to you."

"It's just so hard for me to get over the fact that you wanted to spend your life with someone else."

"I didn't. I went back to work and she asked what was wrong and I told her we broke up and she was there for me. I tried to hook up with different girls to forget about you but she kept telling me I would regret it so I started traveling with just her and she would keep me in line and listen to me. After a while I got feelings for her and asked her to be with me. She told me after a few months she needed a bigger commitment so I proposed. It wasn't this fairytale I'm so in love with this girl I need to propose situation it was a, she wanted a ring so i gave her one to get off my back type of thing."

"But you did love her or you wouldn't have been with her."

"I did love her. I wasn't in love with her, I was in love with not being alone. I'm not going to act like she was this horrible person because to me she wasn't. She got me through a very hard time in my life but, I kept all your messages and your pictures even though I was with someone else. And when it came down to it, I couldn't even delete your memory. For weeks I was thinking about how differently I would have done that night, that's when I realized I didn't want her I still wanted you. Then i saw you that day and I couldn't hide it anymore."

"What would you have done differently that night?"

"I would have told you to come with me that week. I would have opened up that part of my life to you and get you involved and get us out of the routine we were in. I would have asked for a week off, in a month or so, so we could have that time. I wouldn't have taken the easy way out. I know I hurt you, I know I broke your heart. I just can't live without letting you know how I feel and trying to fight for us."

"I'm so terrified of it being like last time. Of you walking out the door and not hearing from you again until you come back."

"I won't do that this time. Don't take my word for it let me show it to you." Roman said reaching over and grabbing Maya's hand.

Maya nodded her head and stood up from her chair causing Roman to do the same. She slowly walked up to Roman wrapping her arms around his midsection and resting her head on his chest. Roman wrapped his arms tightly around Maya, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"8."

"You need to get some sleep Roman, it's late."

"I'll be fine."

Maya thought for a moment before she found her self saying "Sleep here tonight."

Roman nodded with a big smile on his face and followed Maya into the house.


End file.
